Birthday Wishes
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT]A birthday and Valentine's Day wish comes true for one special former Ranger.


**Discliamer: **The following concept is inspired by me and several of my friends. However, the characters as well as the Power Rangers trademark belong to Saban International and Jetix television. Therefore, don't sue me for anything.

**Summary: **It's Valentine's Day and Kim's birthday. Several of Kimberly's friends had decided to throw her a birthday party in a local hot spot down in Angel Grove. As the party continues on into the early morning, one gives her a birthday wish. Will it come true?

**_Note_: **The other characters (Jeremy and Jenna) are mine.

Kimberly lay softly in her bed dreaming as if it was it yesterday. She tossed and turned as she slept continuing to dream. She had been staying at her mother's since she returned from Florida.

As the sun beamed down on her face suddenly woke her up. As she yawned, her mother Caroline had just walked into her room.

"Good morning, sunshine." Her mother said, placing a table onto her lap.

"Morning, Mom." Kim said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's about 9:45 a.m." Caroline said with a smile. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a seven year old little boy started screaming into his sister's bedroom.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPY BIRTHDAY!" A voice said, screaming into Kim's bedroom.

"Hey Jer." Kim said, giving her little brother a hug.

Caroline watched her two children laughed and joked around as Kimberly ate her birthday breakfast. Jeremy watched his older sister as she opened up his present that he, their mother and Pierre bought for her birthday.

Kimberly gasped "Mom! It's beautiful." She hugged her mother as she clasped the necklace onto her neck. She looked at it and smiled, and then kissed her little brother's forehead.

"Ew cooties!" Jeremy said while groaning after being piled up with sisterly kisses.

"C'mon Jeremy, let's let your sister get ready for tonight." Caroline said, taking Kim's plate. "C'mon now, shooo!"

As the two walked out, Kimberly looked at her black strapless dress with a pink belt that adorned its waist. Suddenly, Kim's cell phone rang. She flipped open her pink RAZR to answer.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey girl, you ready for tonight?" Aisha said, tying a balloon as she put her friend on speakerphone.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kim smirked.

"I'll be there in a jiff; I'll be picking you up soon. We got to get your hair, nails, and makeup done." Her best friend assured her.

"Ishaaa, you shouldn't have." The petite brunette blushed. "I can't wait."

The two girls laughed and joked around. Meanwhile, the Ranger boys were helping put the rest of the decorations up. Rocky and Adam had the southbound area of the club where Billy had the north end to decorate.

"I hope she likes what she sees." Billy said, putting pink balloons over the doorway.

"She will." Adam said as he gulped some air into a balloon.

"Hey you guys, where are all the other balloons?" Rocky said, sounding like a mouse.

The two laughed at Rocky with his little joke from a helium balloon. However, the jokes didn't stop there. Adam and Billy were joking around when they heard two balloons pop.

_Pop! Pop!_

"You guysssss!" Aisha scolded. "Stop messing around! We have to finish this soon. I got to take Kim to the salon."

"Yes mother." The three nodded and finished up the final touches.

"Good." Aisha laughed. "Did you boys contact you know who for Kim?"

"He's on his way." Rocky mentioned, tying up the last balloon.

Aisha nodded and fixed up Kim's picture that was in a frame which had the words **_Happy Birthday, Kimberly_** written on it. After finishing up the club, Aisha had told her male friends that she had to take Kim to the salon and to get ready themselves for a fun-filled crazy evening.

While at the salon, Aisha watched her best friend get her hair, nails, and makeup done. The manicurist massaged Kim's hands as she prepped them for the manicure. Kim's hair was done in soft curls that adorned her caramel hair whereas her makeup was done naturally with a pink dewy gloss to define her lips.

"Giiiirl, you look simply amazing!" Aisha said beaming as the manicurist did her nails in a French manicure with a yellow lining. As she watched in awe, her best friend was done.

Within a couple of hours, Kimberly would be spending her birthday with her friends.

Meanwhile, as the plane touched down to Angel Grove, Jason waited for his friend who arrived minutes before the official party.

"Hey Bro, long time no see." Jason said, high-fiving his best friend. "She'll definitely love the surprise tonight."

"I'll say, now, let's head to that party." The young man said smiling.

The two friends left the airport heading to Jason's car. As they reminisced about the good ole' days, their walkie-talkies went off.

"Yeah?" Jason said, buzzing in.

"Where are you guys?" Jenna said sounding concerned.

"On our way, J. Just relax." He replied.

"Alright, the birthday girl is about to be here."

"Alright,Gold one out."

It was already nine-thirty when the party was just about to begin. Everyone that knew Kimberly would be there followed by her close friends she knew for a very long time. As she and Aisha walked into the club, she was greeted with many hugs and kisses.

Kimberly gasped as she looked around. To her, it was very perfect. The room was filled with two disc jockeys blaring club music whereas the bar was buzzing with drinks of every color and assortment. People were laughing and dancing as she swirled around looking at the atmosphere.

"You guys, this has to be the best birthday ever." She said, hugging tightly her friends who formed a group hug.

Jason and his friend watched from behind the stage as his friend watched Kimberly dance and laugh her night away. He smiled softly as she looked beautiful that evening. As he continued on looking at her, Jason left to go on stage.

"Hey! How is everyone doin' tonight?" Jason exclaimed into the microphone.

The crowd shouted and cheered. The room was filled to the top which consisted of every person that the pink princess knew.

"Can the birthday girl come up here please?" He continued on. Kimberly walked up to the stage standing next to Jason with a cake that was next to him. "Kim, on behalf of all your friends here tonight, we wish you a happy birthday." He raised his glass filled with wine and saluted it to her.

As the lights grew dim, everyone started singing _Happy Birthday_. The cake had one for each year Kim's life which resembled her growing nature. As lights grew dimmer, Kim blew the candles out. Moments later, the lights went back on and a tall man stood before her and it wasn't Jason.

"Happy Birthday!" Tommy said with a smile.

Kimberly, in shock, smiled as she saw the man that gave her the biggest birthday surprise ever. She hugged him tightly as the crowd awed and ahh'ed.

"Now, you're probably wondering how I got here." He said, taking the microphone. "As you know, it's her birthday, and I wanted to surprise her with one more thing."

Tommy escorted her to a chair as he dug into his back pocket. He pulled out a velveteen box and revealed it to her. As she looked at the box with a solitaire diamond glistening, she began to tear.

"Say yes, Kim." Her friends chanted.

Kimberly nodded as Tommy placed the ring on her finger. He looked at her and smiled to himself as he hugged her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

"This one of the many best birthday presents ever." She whispered back.

The couple pecked each other and returned onto the dance floor as many congratulated them. They danced as the music played softly as their lives had just begun.


End file.
